


Come With Me (Tease)

by jaehyohmygod



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Other, Sehun is a tease, Short One Shot, bratty hun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyohmygod/pseuds/jaehyohmygod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of elevators and unicorn pajamas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come With Me (Tease)

_White sheets and bed springs. There's a bunny out there, hopping in the field of flowers, blue. The waterfall sounds sing like a lullaby. There's nothing more peaceful -_ "Babe, wake up"

_dammit_

You were laying down for a nap in your apartment when _someone_ decided to come and disturb you. “

uughmumf”

"Babe," Sehun tried to shake you awake. “

Go away” _I'm trying to sleep_ , you tried to push him away but he only caught your hand.

"Let's go out today"

_No_. “Sure, later”

"Nooo," Sehun whined. "Let's go now"

“Why do we have to go now?”, you retorted.

That only made him whine more, "Becaaaauusse, I want to spend time with you. Is that too much to ask?"

_Yes, as a matter of fact it is_ , “ No, of course not sweetie”

Before you could react, two arms wrapped around your waist and you were hoisted up on Sehun's shoulders. "Great, let's go then," he said. His long legs carried you out of your apartment to the elevator and let you down as he waited for it to arrive. 

_This could be my chance_.

You struggled out of Sehun’s grip and tried to run desperately to your door so that you could finish your nap.

_You tried._

Of course not factoring in your boyfriend's long ass daddy long legs and unexpected strength. He quickly grabbed you and before you could run and pushed you up against the elevator wall.

“I'm a little offended”, He said snaking a hand up your exposed thigh, “Don't you want to spend time with me?”

Before you could give an answer he pressed the stop button on the elevator and wrapped your legs around his waist.

“Do I need to convince you?”, He whispered huskily into your ear, “ Hmm, jagi?”

You could feel one of his hands roaming under your shirt as the other was rubbing circles above the waistline of your shorts, _Jesus help me_.

He looked up at you and brought his lips close to yours, “Are you not going to answer?”

“Convince me”, you breathed.

_The elevator dinged_

Sehun quickly detached himself from you and grabbed your hand to drag you out of the elevator.

“Come on babe, lots of places to go, people to see,” he beamed cheerfully.

_Excuse me?_

“What," you gaped at him, "I thought you were going to convince me”

“I will”, he said, “ I'll buy you pizza on the way to the park, that'll convince you right?" he said with a smug look on his face.

_What mess?_  You stopped in your tracks to look at him, “Sehun-

“No time jagi we have to hurry if we want to see the boat race” he said as he dragged you to the pizza truck. You followed him with a defeated sigh,  _I don't want to watch the boat race_.

But you did, in your unicorn print pajamas.


End file.
